Human
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Kaiba swore to never feel anything, but neither love nor grief will respect the vow


Human 

By: Kasumi Rose 

The rain fell mercilessly, buckets and waterfalls of water. From the north tower of Kaiba mansion, Seto peered out at the rainstorm. The pewter skies stretched far over the horizon. He sighed then turned back to his work. There on the computer was a virtual design for a new device. It would be the next big thing for Kaiba Corp, another invention they could patent and make millions from. Seto began to type in more algorithms for the program. Then he paused. Glaring at his monitor, he turned it off. He couldn't take it anymore. 

'Its not supposed to be like this. Why can't I just forget?' Seto's mind screamed desperately 

He noticed a picture on his desk. There was the image of his beloved, smiling and laughing next to Seto. 

'I thought that if I kept working, I wouldn't have to think about it. No matter what I do; I keep remembering, the last thing you said to me, the look on your face as you died. I had to watch you die! There was nothing I could do,'

'You were so strong, right until the end. You made it through all those crazy and dangerous situations. I never thought I'd lose you in a car crash,' Seto mused 

'There you were, in that hospital bed, hurt and pained. You slipped away from me gently and permanently, only whispering "Farewell, my Seto,". 

Yes he was gone. The thought was only now sinking in. Seto's beloved, his dearest, was dead. 

They had only been together a few months, but they were the some of the best times Seto could remember. The grief was overwhelming. It threatened to drive the young teen mad. He was drowning in it. 

'I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm not supposed to feel anything,' Seto tried to tell himself 

Seto looked down at his hands. They were wet. Rain? No tears. Seto had been crying. 

'Crying?' he mused 

He hadn't cried for anyone in such a long time. Not since his parents died. He had cried alone in his room right after he heard. He did not allow himself to cry in public. He had stayed strong and was stone faced at the funeral. That had been years ago. Since then Kaiba had learned to be cold, unfeeling, and emotionless. He learned to put up walls and to avoid pain and hurt. He remembered something. 

'Kaiba, you've spent so much time with your machines, you've forgotten what it's like to be human,' 

Wheeler had said it, and it was true.

For so long Seto had not allowed himself any emotions outside of anger, ambition, and bitterness. He had been calculating and methodical, never giving thought to feelings or morals. His brother was the only exception to that rule. Yet now he was crying. Now he was in so much pain that he could not concentrate on anything else. 

'What happened?' Seto wondered 

Yet he knew. He knew that it had been because of his beloved. His beloved had gotten through to him. His beloved had reminded him what it felt like to be happy and carefree. His beloved had reminded him what it felt like to breathe fresh air, to wake up late, and to love. Every smile, every touch, and every kiss, it had all been so precious. Now it was gone. It was painful, but this grief was making him fully human again. It was human to feel pain. 

*****************************A few days later*************

Seto Kaiba walked to the gravestone under the cherry tree. He lifted his sapphire blue eyes and read the inscription. He laid a bouquet of roses upon the grave. 

"Thank you for making me human again" Seto spoke softly 

He turned and walked away. Yes his beloved had reminded him about everything that it meant to be human. His koi had reminded Kaiba how to care, how to hurt, and hopefully, how to heal. 

The End 

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. 

*Cries* I'm sorry I know this is said and depressing. I just got this idea while contemplating Seto Kaiba, and I had to write it down. This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic. I intend to write a couple more. I'm sorry if it's bad. I tried my best to make Seto's beloved ambiguous so that the readers could pick who they wanted it to be. I did end up having to assign a gender, and I made it male, but you can ignore that one line. Pretend I made a mistake and change the he to a she if you like. Anyways thank you for reading. Any questions, comments, or concerns, can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 


End file.
